


221b - Hindsight is 20/20

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [412]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious John, POV John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: John H. Watson of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers had, during his military career, also been known as 'three continents Watson' or less poetic as 'a damn good shag'.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [412]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	221b - Hindsight is 20/20

John H. Watson of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers had, during his military career, also been known as 'three continents Watson' or less poetic as 'a damn good shag'. He'd bedded both men and women in various countries and had been a considerate and caring lover, enjoying his partner's pleasure as much as his own.

His relationships had mostly been short and ended with the accusation of 'I feel like you just don't love me.' Mostly, that was true. Once or twice his girlfriends had been pinched by army mates and he never really minded. While a caring person by nature, John had never felt truly deeply about the people he had been in romantic entanglements with.

That is, until he met Sherlock. The intensity of his feelings sometimes seemed to weigh him down until the only thing he could do was crawl. Suddenly he was the vulnerable one, sensitive and easy to hurt. Suddenly he was the one with unrequited feelings. He had never been careless when rejecting someone but now he asked himself if he could have been more gentle.

He was left wondering if that was the payback. Having finally found someone to deeply care about and then being rejected for _work_.

Ten months from now he will look back and wonder how he could have been so blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture prompt by Atlin Merrick:  
>   
> 
> 
> Hello and happy Easter to all of you! I hope you can enjoy the day (whether you celebrate Easter or not) despite the world being on fire.
> 
> This has been sitting almost finished in my documents for months. For some reason as soon as I have the story written down, I tend to forget about it and it never gets published. I need a PA to remind me of these things. ;)
> 
> I have started a new series of original ficlets, you can check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.com/series/1695898).


End file.
